For either low or high impact walking activities, the heel area is the first area of the foot to come in contact with hard and abrasive surfaces such as cement. Generally, in an effort to correctly distribute pressure on the heel and to provide comfort, absorb shock, and relieve foot pain, a number of different heel support systems can be used.